


Under the Mistletoe

by Reader4ever1



Series: Tyrus Oneshots and Drabbles [6]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Kisses, M/M, Mistletoe, Snow, post-series finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28165842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reader4ever1/pseuds/Reader4ever1
Summary: Cyrus hated his parents for putting it in the doorway. He just wanted to go inside and stay warm. But kissing TJ Kippen- he couldn't comprehend saying no.Tyrus post-series finale.
Relationships: Tyrus - Relationship
Series: Tyrus Oneshots and Drabbles [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835269
Comments: 3
Kudos: 42





	Under the Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> I meant to transfer this from fanfiction.net sooner but school forced me away 😔
> 
> Quick note- I know that it’s winter when TJ and Cyrus get together in the last episode, so my friends and I have always assumed that it’s January/February, maybe even early March when the bench scene happens. So for this one-shot, they’ve been together for almost a year. 
> 
> Also, I love mistletoe oneshots so I couldn't help writing this 😆
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Winters were always  _ way _ too cold in Shadyside. Cyrus swore it got colder every year. He knew there were worse things in the world to deal with, but at that moment, his only goal was to get inside and warm up, curled under a blanket with the boy holding his hand. 

The night air didn’t help his cause. If the sun was still out, it might have made him feel better. But it was dark, and snow was lightly falling down, sticking to their heads and scarfs. The only enjoyment he got out of the freezing weather was seeing TJ’s blonde hair get coated with the white flakes. 

He should have convinced him to just stay home and watch TV. Who needed special-limited-time peppermint hot chocolate at The Spoon? Even though it was  _ really _ good? And it made him feel warm and cozy? And Amber snuck them extra whipped cream? 

Who was he kidding? 

“You’re not busy tomorrow, right?” he spoke into the night air.

TJ pretended to think about it. “Hmm… No. I’m not.”

“So…” Cyrus pulled him closer to his side. “Do you wanna go back and get more?” 

“Hot chocolate?” TJ laughed, causing a cloud of warm breath to form in front of his face. “Isn’t that unhealthy?”

“Says the boy who brought over muffins this morning.”

“That is  _ completely _ different, and you know it.” 

“Yeah, yeah… sure it is.” Cyrus stepped in a crunchy pile of snow. He tried to shake the frozen liquid from his boot as they continued walking down the sidewalk. “Besides, it’s the holiday season, just like that song says, and we’re allowed to indulge a little. My dad says it’s healthy every now and then.” 

“Does he?”

“Yes, he does.” They rounded a corner before reaching Cyrus’ house. He sighed with relief at the sight. He was tired of the cold biting his nose. He quickened his pace and pulled TJ up his front porch steps. 

“Thank goodness,” he said. “I am  _ so _ cold.” He struggled with the keys in his pocket. “Now let’s hurry up and get in. I happen to own a certain movie that you will be-”

“Um…”

“-Thrilled to see-”

“Cyrus?”

“-Trust me, TJ. You go sit down while I get the popcorn ready.” He opened his front door, producing a terribly loud squeak. He made to go inside. “Then we can-”

“Cyrus.” TJ grabbed his hand and pulled him back out. “Hold on a sec.”

Cyrus groaned. Comfort was  _ so close. _ He could almost feel the heavy blankets wrapped around him. “TJ, it’s freezing out here. What do you-?” His boyfriend cut him off by pointing up.

A tiny bundle of mistletoe innocently wrapped in a red bow hung in the doorway above their heads. Cyrus felt a jolt go down his body. He thought his parents were joking when they said they were going to put that up. 

He made a mental note to have a serious talk with them. 

“Did you do this on purpose?” TJ questioned with a smirk. 

“Wh- no! Do you really think I want to stand outside in the cold under mistletoe?”

“Well…” TJ shrugged. “You’re doing it right now.”

Cyrus could feel heat rush to his ears. He resisted the urge to roll his eyes, setting his face in a determined stare pointed at his boyfriend. “No.” 

TJ laughed. “C’mon, Cy! It’s tradition!”

“I think my  _ existence _ is meant to break tradition.” 

“Even this one?” The teen looked at him with convincing eyes. Cyrus stared back. TJ’s face was illuminated by the stringed lights hanging around his porch. He still had some snowflakes in his hair, further proving to Cyrus that it was unreasonably cold outside. But the feeling of his gloved fingers intertwined with his made him feel warmer. 

He lost his battle with the green eyes. “I guess I really can’t say no… If you promise to pay for hot chocolate tomorrow.” 

TJ smiled and let go of Cyrus’ hands, wrapping his arms around the shorter boy’s torso. He gently placed his forehead against his. “Of course I will.”

Cyrus grinned and leaned up. He kissed him and felt the cold leave his body. He was always surprised to find how soft TJ Kippen’s lips could be. They tasted like chocolate and candy canes. 

They probably would have stayed like that forever if a sudden noise hadn’t interrupted them. 

The front door squeaked open. “Cyrus, was that you opening-” Leslie Goodman stopped mid-sentence at the sight of the teenagers, who quickly pulled away from their kiss. She dropped the papers she was holding in her hand, gaping at the pair. 

Cyrus gripped TJ’s jacket with his hands, startled and also unwilling to let go so soon. He felt the heat move from his ears to his cheeks. “Um…” he gave a nervous laugh. “Hi, Mom.”

**Author's Note:**

> I guess it’s worth noting that Cyrus is out to his family, and they know he has a boyfriend. But they’re not used to seeing them very open with their relationship. 
> 
> But regardless of that knowledge, I think anyone would be startled to open their front door and see their kid kissing someone 😂
> 
> Check out my Percy Jackson stories if you haven’t already! And Happy Holidays to everyone!!  
> ~Reader4ever1


End file.
